The Transition
by sniper higgins
Summary: What happends when Jo goes to live with her step aunt in NYC, of course she meest the newsies. But when some one from her past arrives and forces her to work in his sweatshop. will she be able to surrvive?
1. Default Chapter

Discalimer: i dont own newsies and we all know that, i do own Josephine, her family and Blue Mcdaniel. but i guess thats it ::sniffs:: i whish i could own the newsies, but dont we all....  
  
Transition...chapter one.   
  
Josephine Simpson sat closely to her barley living Aunt Dorothy. The only family she had left, well there was her father, but she had no idea where he was. In fact, she really did not want to know. She always thought that one day he would come home and take her up in his arms, and tell her how sorry he was for walking out on her dying mother when she was three. Of course, he never did.   
  
Although she wasn't the only fatherless child in New Hampshire, it sure felt like it. And now her only hope was dying of a fever, and a terrible one at that. 'She should have let me go and collect snow for water' Josephine thought in regret. It was that awful cold October night, the first snow of the season, and an early one. October second 1899. The river was frozen over, so they're only hope for water was snow. Dorothy had convinced Josephine that she would go out instead. Ever since then she had been sick with a fever.   
  
Suddenly Dorothy grabbed Josephine's hand with a force that surprised her. "D-darling? Do m-me a favor?" Dorothy whispered weakly. "G-go into m-my trunk and take out m-my old Photo Album."her hoarse voice cutting through the air. "Of course." Josephine pulled out an old, almost disintegrating photo album and sat next to her aunt.   
  
"See that woman, right there?" her aunt pointed to a woman at medium hight with curly blond hair pulled up into a bun. She was standing next to a slightly balding man with a mustache and two little children, one a boy with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he was standing next to what must have been his sister. She had auburn hair that was straight as a board.  
  
"Who are they?" Josephine asked curiously.  
  
"That's my step sister, Ester Jacobs, and her Husband Mayor. Their Children should be about your age now...Jo hunny i want..you t-to listen to me very careful o-okay?"  
  
She nodded with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I-I want you to go to New York City and find them, t-tell Ester who you are and why you came, they'll be sure to let you stay. Their address is on the back of that photo, and there should be enough money for a train t-ticket in the jar on top of th-the ice box."  
  
Jo was crying by now. "B-but I don't wanna leave you!!" she cried hopelessly. "I'd never be able to suvive in New York! I'm not used to the city. I've only been to Keen once. How will I eat?" Now sobbing uncontrollably Jo did what her aunt told her to do and packed her bags. But she wounldn't leave for good until her aunt passed on, she didn't want her to have to die alone.  
  
okey ppl!! tell me what ya all think!!! i need ta know! R/R!!! pleeez!!! and also read my other story Forever,I will Love you!!  
  
~*Sniper 


	2. Leaving everthing behind

Transition-Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Our Boys belong to disney, not us, sadly. and i doubt there is any way to actually "own" them ourselves. Josephine, Blue, and Heather are mine.  
  
Shout Outs--  
  
Spritzah- yaay!!! spritzah my goily!!!!! yeah i read it to ya at school before i posted it. lol i do that a lot. i'll try and stop so ya can read 'em your self....no not write ANOTHER fic. you are going to FINISH writing the fic ya started and haven't updated in AGES!! GOIL!  
  
Spot: ya know, i as gonna read that story, BUT considerin' Spritzah ovah heah had ta Fall in Love wit' eeewwwan and faget totaly about me. I WONT!  
  
Flare- ah! im glad ya like it....!!!! wow i know too many Flares to count!!! dont worry i never stop writing. Its one of My true loves...........  
  
Race: *coughs* excuse me?  
  
I mean, its just something i like to do.....Race is my true love...hehe ^_^  
  
Sapphy-BUD-DY!!!!!!!! hehehehehhe YAY!!!! i think ya got me hooked on the face ....^_^.........i even made a friend for it...$_$...his money obsessed friend...PHILLIP!!!(named after a very well known dime) hehehe, yep im crazy think what you will. LOL I see you don't like Sarah much eh? Im sorry, but she IS my step- cousin...o well. personally i dont have a problem with her.....  
  
Jack: thank you! at least ONE of us is SANE *glares at Sapphy* how come no one likes her..????  
  
Um well i have a couple reasons, and im sure Sapphy has more  
  
Jack: Dat was a rhetorical question!!!!  
  
*not like he knows what a rhetorical question is ^_^*  
  
wow.....^_^  
  
the Show must go on...........  
  
Jo waited about five minutes after her aunt passed on. An open window let a cool breeze sweep in. Jo Stood up, stabling her self on the small table beside the bed. Walking slowly but steadily to the barn. The large doors creaked open and the strong sent of hay and manure surrounded her. turning to her right, she smiled slightly at the sight of her one Milk cow Marry Ann.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Annie, I remember when you were just a calf..." Trailing off she then turned to her Mare, Cocoa. her milky brown coat shined brightly in the sunlight.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you most Cocoa." Jo ran her small trembling and over the Mares long nose. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving and of her animals behind. Hesitantly, she exited the barn and passed the chicken coop. Betsy, her best laying hen was pecking franticly at the cold, bear ground. Jo sprinkled some feed around the coop and moved on. Leaving everything as it was, Making sure all of the animals were fed, Jo walked briskly to her best friend, and neighbors house. The would be the hardest part of the start of her journey. Heather Duncan, had been her best friend since they were on their hands and knees.  
  
Rapping lightly on the small oak door, Josephine Simpson's heartfelt like some one had tied a rope around it and was pulling it as tightly as they could.  
  
Heather Opened the door with a bright smile, that soon faded when she saw her friends red eyes and tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Josie, Hun, are you alright? what's wrong? Is Aunt Dorothy ok?" Several more questions buzzed around in her busy mind.  
  
Jo stopped to think about how she would tell heather what had happened. That didn't work.  
  
"Aunt Dorothy is gone" she walked passed heather and sat down at the table. Now Heather was confused, or shocked rather.  
  
"W-what do you mean she's gone?"  
  
" I mean, she died, passed on, Is no longer with us." Jo ran her warn hands through her tangled hair and sighed with a loud "huff"  
  
"oh..this is h-horrible, Jo I am so sorry!" a small layer of water was now forming in Heathers eyelids. She sat next to her downtrodden friend.  
  
"I am leaving everything to you and your family, all of the animals, everything.  
  
Heather was speechless, her friend was leaving, ...this Can't be right....  
  
*opens eyes fearingly* so...how was it.......I have a special Newsie treat + brownies for my reviewers!!! R/R!!!!!  
  
~*Sniper/Camaderie 


End file.
